


Flamme De Pearl

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [57]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 days of writing, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: His love of dragons set him on an adventure to find an elusive ice dragon that loves fire. On the way, he meets the Mother of Dragons.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Flamme De Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the eleven of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Involve your pet/any animal. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Sixes score with the trope of Creature. (Yes, I know this is a loose interpretation of a creature fic.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Charlie Weasley had heard a rumor of a woman in the distant land of Meereen who called herself the Mother of Dragons. It was said that she had three powerful dragons in her keep that she had raised from the day they were born through a great fire.

He had seen many things as a Dragonologist working on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, but the stories coming out of Meereen piqued Charlie's interest. One breed of a dragon, in particular, was rumored to be from the land of Meereen that was destined to be attracted to water and ice; however, it preferred fire.

To learn more about the mysterious dragon, Charlie had taken leave from the sanctuary and traveled to the land of Meereen. He hoped that he would have a chance to sit down with the Mother of Dragons during his visit to learn more if she would agree to meet with him.

Charlie neared the city walls of Meereen; he heard a familiar sound of wings flapping overhead. He looked up and smiled as he saw a gorgeous creature soaring above him. Instead of walking into the city, Charlie decided to follow the dragon and see where it landed. He took off at a run because the dragon had gotten a head start.

Cresting a hill in the distance, Charlie stopped at the peak and looked out over the beautiful hillside surrounding him. At the bottom of the hill, he noticed two other dragons relaxing in the field.

"Such beautiful creatures," Charlie said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the dragons for a few moments.

"Thank you," a voice called, startling Charlie from his trance.

He turned, noticing a blonde woman walking up beside him. He nodded his head and bowed briefly. "You must be the Mother of Dragons," he said, extending a hand to her as she approached.

"Daenerys Targaryen," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it briefly. "Who are you?"

"Charlie Weasley," he replied.

"You're not from this land," Daenerys mused, looking him up and down. "What brings you to Meereen?"

Charlie waved his arm out to present to her the dragons in the field below. "Your dragons," she said, shrugging his shoulder. "I've heard stories of your dragons and needed to see them for myself."

Daenerys smiled, looking down at her dragons for a moment before returning to Charlie. "Would you like to meet them?"

"I would," Charlie replied, eagerly nodding his head.

With a nod, Daenerys began her descent down the hillside. Charlie followed closely behind her. As they walked, they conversed about the work Charlie was doing in Romania and the plans Daenerys had made for the people of Meereen.

Charlie didn't understand her desire to rule, but he could see a sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of her dragons. One similar to the sparkle that others had pointed out in his eyes when he spoke of his dragons.

As they neared the dragons, Charlie could sense their apprehension to his presence. However, none of them reacted as the pair approached them. It seemed as though none of the dragons even cared that they were there. He was certain they were unphased because Daenerys was with him. If he would have approached alone, Charlie was certain it would have been a different story.

Daenerys walked up to the dragon with cream and gold scale, placing a hand on his nose and stroking him gently. "This is Viserion. He enjoys playing with his food rather than eating it, especially if he can steal it from his brothers."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. Viserion responded with a huff, extending his wings and flapping them once before settling down and curling up to sleep.

Charlie watched as she walked up to the next dragon with green and bronze scales. He smiled as he watched her interact with them. Her love for them was even more apparent the more they interacted.

"This is Rhaegal," Daenerys announced, patting him gently on the nose. She laughed as Rhaegal's eyes popped open for a moment, seeing it was Daenerys and then closing them again. "He doesn't like to be bothered," she chuckled, shaking her head.

She took a few steps toward the last dragon, a broad smile on her face. Daenerys stepped up to the dragon and rested her arm on his head. "And this is Drogon."

Drogon glanced up at Daenerys for a moment before directing his attention to Charlie. A low growled echoed through the valley as Drogon watched Charlie intently.

"He's very protective, but unless told, he won't harm you," Daenerys said, leaning down to place a kiss to Drogon's head. "Unless he thinks you are food."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he looked between Drogon and Daenerys. He noticed a smirk on her face and rolled his eyes. Of course, she was just teasing him. However, Charlie knew just how dangerous dragons could be when provoked.

"They are very impressive," Charlie said, stepping forward with a hand extended toward Drogon. He tensed up momentarily as he felt Drogon's breath on the back of his hand. With a snort, Drogon lowered his head and allowed Charlie to stroke his nose gently. Charlie chuckled to himself as he noticed the intentional attention that Drogon was giving him.

"You said you came to Meereen to learn about my dragons," Daenerys said, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen over the moment. "Now that you're here, I would love to learn more about yours."

He looked at her and nodded his head. "My dragons are nowhere near as impressive as your dragons are, but all dragons are beautiful creatures. I just wish mine were trained as well as yours."

"Trained?" Daenerys said, tossing her head back with a laugh. "These three are far from trained. You just happened to catch them on a good day after feeding."

"Just luck then," Charlie said, chuckling softly as he carded a hand through his hair. "Daenerys, have you heard of a dragon that looks as though it should be attracted to water and ice, however, is drawn to fire? I've heard stories about this dragon, but I've never been able to locate one."

Daenerys thought about his question for a few moments. "I've heard the legends, but I have never seen one myself. Where did your stories tell you the dragon lives?"

"Meereen," Charlie replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Part of the appeal to making this journey was meeting the Mother of Dragons; the other part was the elusive Flamme de Pearl."

"Flamme de pearl?" Daenerys asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's such a pretty name for a dragon."

Charlie laughed, nodding his head slowly. "I hope to find it while I'm visiting."

"Would you like some assistance in the search?" she asked, stroking Drogon's head as she glanced up at Charlie out of the corner of her eye.

"It would be an honor for you to join me, Daenerys," Charlie said, smiling up at her as he stepped back from Drogon.

"Come back to the city with me," she said. "We can eat and rest up tonight and then embark on our journey in the morning."


End file.
